


Art for The Proposal

by madman_with_a_warehouse



Series: The Proposal [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, part of the 2020 mhea event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madman_with_a_warehouse/pseuds/madman_with_a_warehouse
Summary: graphics for lynyrdlionheart's fic "The Proposal" as part of the 2020 Magicians Happily Ever After big bang
Relationships: Alice Quinn/Julia Wicker
Series: The Proposal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918753
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	Art for The Proposal




End file.
